ninjahattorifandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja snowball fight
' Ninja snowball fight' (忍者雪合戦でござるの巻) is episode 92a of the 2012 anime. Hattori, Shinzo, Shishimaru and Kenichi go against Kemumaki and Kagechiyo in a snowball fight. Synopsis One morning, Shinzo tries to wake Kenichi up. He's initially disconcerted, but is amazed when he sees that it's snowing. They go to the park and Hattori helps Shinzo and Shishimaru make a snowman, sculpting it into a model of himself. Just then, they are cornered by Kemumaki and Kagechiyo, who tauntingly challenge them to a snowball fight. An hour later, in the mountainous area, Kemumaki and Kagechiyo assemble their snowball machine in order to cheat in the fight. Later, when Hattori and the others arrive, they are instructed to make sure the snowballs stick to their bodies - and if the sticky paper meant for the ammunition falls off, they're out, and the team which endures the most part of the competition wins. While the gang get ready for the fight, Hattori tells Kenichi that he susses that something's fishy, what with Kemumaki's cockiness, so Kenichi promises to be on the lookout for signs of cheating. However, before he can find out what they're up to, he is attacked and runs off in fright. Just then, Shinzo, Shishimaru and Hattori use bamboo tubes to breathe as they inch towards Kemumaki underground. They then rise into the air, and as Kemumaki and Kagechiyo's machines go wrong, they shoot snowballs at them. As a last resort, Kemumaki uses Kagechiyo to power their secret snowball-throwing fan. Kenichi is still searching for Hattori, Shinzo and Shishimaru, when he gets stuck in Kemumaki's snowstorm. Kemumaki puts on Hattori's voice and sets him up, coaxing Kenichi towards him. He then shoots Kenichi in the paper, disqualifying him. Hattori, Shinzo and Shishimaru find Kemumaki. They are worried sick when they discover that Kenichi is trapped in a snowfort, and when Shinzo and Shishimaru go to save him, they get trapped in an icebank. Thankfully, Kagechiyo is treating Kenichi to some nice warm noodle soup. Shinzo and Shishimaru, having freed themselves, find Kenichi's snowfort, only for Kemumaki to shoot them. Luckily, this means that they get to join Kenichi in eating the soup. Kagechiyo and Kemumaki then go in search of Hattori, but are run over by a giant snowball. Out pops Hattori, who hurls snowballs at them. Kagechiyo doesn't stand a chance, and catches a cold, so goes to join Kenichi, Shinzo and Shishimaru in the fort. A few minutes later, Hattori, having located Kenichi and the others, pops into the snowfort to check on them. Kemumaki turns up and he immediately starts fighting Hattori. He then appears to shoot Hattori; however, Hattori replaces himself with a snow model of himself. Kemumaki then swings snowmen at him, before catapulting a giant snowball towards Hattori - despite the impact, the paper doesn't fall off. He then traps Hattori's foot, but Hattori uses his sword to defend himself. He then stamps his feet and makes a pile of snow fall on top of Kemumaki, and one last snowball defeats Kemumaki, giving Hattori the winning feeling. However, Kemumaki starts sneezing, so Hattori takes him back to the snowfort, where they all enjoy their warm soup; however, Hattori and Kemumaki remain at loggerheads, and Hattori promises to try to defeat Kemumaki. Characters * Kanzo Hattori * Kenichi Mitsuba * Kemuzou Kemumaki * Kagechiyo * Shinzo Hattori * Shishimaru Category:2012 anime episodes